The Kingdom of Caliosteo
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: Jen is a girl that lived during the reign of Zongazonga. Her best friend's uncle is the new majestic vessel. Soon Jen's dad enters the tournament for a new majestic vessel. Jen soon tries to stop Zongazonga from the horror of her dad's body being stolen. Eventual romance and I will have OC's. Rated T for safety and for cussing and for blood and other things.
1. Awoken

The Kingdom of Caliosteo

"Wake up Jen!" my mom yelled.

"Ok," I mumbled. I got of my comfy straw mattress.

"Your dad and I have good news!" my mom said.

"What," I said as I sat on my mat.

"I am entering King Zongazonga's tournament," my dad said.

"Awesome," I said.

"Yes, if your dad wins the tournament we will live in the huge castle," my mom said.

"Awesome," I said. I wasn't feeling happy for my dad. Zongazonga was supposedly a good leader. My best friend's uncle is the king right now. She lives in the castle. Anyways I got my Acacia Juice and went to the raft.

"Hey Jen," a boy said.

"I am not interested," I said.

"No, not that but where are you going," the boy said.

"None of your business," I said.

"Ok, well bye," he said. Well my best friend lives on the hot island, that's where the castle is. She is very nice. I was excited to see her. Then I got to the hot island. I walked to the castle door and knocked. My best friend opened the door.

"Jen," she yelled.

"Paige!" I said.

"I missed you," I said.

"Yeah," she said. She led me to her room. Someone was in there.

"Lord, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am simply checking," the guy said. The guy was her uncle. But his body was taken over by Zongazonga. Her real uncle is in the dungeon. He is only a skull!

"Well please leave my private stuff alone," Paige said.

"NO!" Zongazonga yelled.

"Why?" Paige asked. Then Zongazonga snapped his fingers. We were on his castle. It was floating as usual and dark storm clouds crashed on the sides.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked. ZZ didn't answer but instead he came out of Paige's uncle's body and he transformed. His skull got bigger and bigger. Then horns came out.

"Nooooooooooooooo," we yelled.


	2. Initiation

**Me: I got Chapter 2 and sorry about the cliffie that I got**

**So I am accepting OC's and stuff so review**

The Kingdom of Caliosteo Chapter 2

"Nooooooo," we screamed as the skull thing got bigger and bigger. Then claws came out of its back. Then it grew teeth and ZZ looked like a T-Rex. Then he opened his eyes. He had piercing golden eyes. They bore down on me like knives. Then he ran toward us.

"Aaaahhhh," Paige and I screamed. Then ZZ stopped. He had a confused look on his face. All I saw was a black shadow that moved like a ninja.

"What the heck," I said. The thing that was attacking ZZ must have been crazy. Then ZZ got frustrated. He turned to the normal flying skull and went to Paige's uncle's body.

"Who's there," he said. Then the shadow got him again. Then it came close to us. I saw a flash of red and blue.

_Who's that_ I wondered?

Then the shadow got ZZ in the face knocking him out. The shadow stopped and turned to us. It walked slowly.

"Don't hurt us," Paige yelled.

"I won't," the shadow said taking its hood off.

"You're a girl!" I said.

"Duh, how come you girls are surprised," the girl said. She had long red hair and had blue clothes.

"Sorry, we thought you were a ninja," Paige said.

"Oh, it's okay but hi, my name's Ember," the girl said.

"Hi, I'm Jen and this is Paige," I said.

"Hi," she said.

"How did you beat up my uncle so fast," Paige asked.

"That was your uncle!" Ember said looking at the teeth and the blood on the ground.

"It's alright, it's ZZ in his body," Paige said.

"Yeah I am sorry; I'm just getting revenge on ZZ for killing my family!" Ember said.

"HE KILLED YOUR FAMILY!" we said.

"He's evil, but he makes himself look good to people," Ember said.

"I used to believe," I said.

"Me too," Paige said.

"Well ZZ's a huge lie, he makes the tournament to become immortal," Ember said.

"No wonder why he reigned for 30 years," I said.

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Well I am making a team, the team to stop ZZ," Ember said.

"Really," I said.

"Yes and you 2 are joining," Ember said.

"Hooray," we said.

"Don't want to pop your bubble or anything but we are on ZZ's castle and we need to go back!" Paige said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Well I have special creatures to help," Ember said.

"Like dinosaurs?" I asked.

"Yeah but much more friendly," Ember said. Then she threw a tiny disc into the air. It glowed and light came out.

"This is a Tapejara but a lot different," Ember said.

"Let's call you Jara," I said.

"That's good," Ember said. Then we flew to some village.

"Welcome to Rebel Village," Ember said. It was a group of mud huts. Kids and adults were outside. Ember showed us her house. Then we saw 2 other people. There was a boy about 15 and a girl about 16.

"Meet Trent and Marie," Ember said.

"Hi," we said.

"These are part of my group and now we will make you go in for reals," Ember said leading us to her house. She gave us a disc. My disc was brown and Paige's was blue.

"Throw the discs," Ember said.

"Alright," both of us said. Then a huge Ankylosaurus type came out.

"I will name you Pelto because your back looks like a pelt," I said.

_Thank you_ it said. Paige had a long neck dinosaur with a moustache.

"Name him Seidon like our water god," I said.

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Well that's it, you two are now initiated," Ember said. The dinosaurs went to their discs. Then we heard heavy footsteps and screaming.

"Open up or we will kill you all," someone yelled. It sounded like Paige's uncle!

**Ha-ha I have another cliffie. So review and stuff then I will update!**


	3. Bringing Some In

The Kingdom of Caliosteo Chapter 3

**Me: I got Chapter 3**

**Jen: Hooray.**

**Me: Well thanks to everyone who sent in OC's. I really appreciate it. **

**Jen: And now we will go onward… wait, you know the cliffie that was at the end of chapter 2. Well 1T1S1T is sorry. He didn't mean to. But I have news for you. Each chapter will have a cliffie. It makes you want to re-read it and become excited about the update. So now we will go on…**

**Me: And now we will seriously go on…**

…_**Jen…**_

The banging got louder. I was shaking really hard. Then Ember spoke up.

"I have a plan," she said. She got a disc and threw it in the air. A giant bird came out.

"This is my Ptera," she said.

"Cool, now let's get on," Mary said. We hopped on. Then we flew through the roof. We saw all of the people trying to get us. It was Paige's uncle and all of his men. The village was empty. Everybody was cowering in their homes.

_Well that was close_ Pelto said from in his disc. We flew over Zongazonga's giant castle. It was gigantic. Well what would you expect from him. Then we soared to a much colder temperature island. Snow was everywhere. I mean everywhere. We saw a bit of steam coming from a cave, a giant block of ice, and a huge whale swimming in the water.

"There," Ember said pointing to the steam. Ptera glided through the hole. We came across a huge spring. Beside it was a small village. There were lots of villages. Many people were there. All of them wore furry coats to keep them warm.

"This is where I was born," Marie said.

"That's cool," I said. We landed and a whole bunch of people greeted us. Ember spoke up.

"We are here to convince you to join our side," she said. I spoke up.

"To defeat Zongazonga once and for all," I said.

"And to destroy his reign and terror of these 3 islands," Paige said. Many people looked scared. Seriously, most of them did. Some stepped up. Actually two people did.

"Kaiena," Marie said.

"Hey Marie," the girl said. Her pinkish eyes flashed. Trent blushed a little. Another kid came up. It was a boy. I think I just fell in love with him because my life flashed before me.

"I am Tyson and I want to defeat ZZ," he said.

"Good," Ember said. We nodded.

"Well have fun sitting here why we defeat old ZZ for you," Paige said as we flew away. Then we left that island. As we were flying we heard yelling. Fiery arrows flew from the ground. One got Ptera in the wing. It fell down with all of us screaming.

**Me: Well that was a short chapter.**

**Well now I will update soon!**


	4. At Camp

The Kingdom of Caliosteo Chapter 4

**Me: I am so sorry I haven't been posting stuff lately. I have been lazy, have writers block, and are busy with Deviant Art.**

**Jen: It's all right.**

**Me: Well I am so sorry about all this stuff. If you wanna see how busy I am check out my Deviant Art, NinjaTaco183 is on, as well as FrostFire05, as well as so many people on here.**

**Jen: Well let's do the reviews**

**Me: Ok**

_**Trin: I want an account so badly! Awesome story though**_

_**Ilovedogs12: Thanks for adding my OC**_

_**Reshiramluverfusion12: SPECTACULARLY AMAZING**_

_**Frostfire05: I am busy on DA too**_

_**WinterGirl: Awesome. Can ya' add my other OC too?**_

**Me: So that was the reviews. 5 of them total for this story **

**Jen: So onwards with the story**

…_**Jen…**_

Ptera screeched as he tried to dodge the flying arrows.

"Are you okay Ptera," Ember asked. It screeched back. I would take that as a _if there was no flying arrows I would be fine_.

"Look out," Paige yelled. A flaming arrow flew right by my face. I felt the strong blast of wind and heat being emitted from it.

"Thanks Paige," I said. Then Ptera dived down.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-," all of us yelled. Ptera soared up into the air again.

"-GOD," we finished.

"Well Ptera is the best flyer of all dinosaurs," Ember said.

"I could see that," I said. Everybody looked sick to their stomach. Kaiena's pink eyes were dull as Trent held her. Marcus looked a little green, Mary's breathing was heavy, and Paige was traumatized.

"That was so close," Ember said. Everyone groaned.

"Come on guys, you can't be scared of this. If we want to kill ZongaZonga once and for all, this is nothing compared to what's gonna happen soon," I said.

"Jen is right," Paige said.

"Yep," Ember said.

"We came for freedom of that beast," Mary said.

"Now we will continue this and fight," Trent said.

"I guess," Kaiena said.

"Yep," Marcus said. I blushed a little.

…_**Marcus…**_

That was crazy! I almost fell to the earth and died. It was scary. I was sick to my stomach still as Jen opened up cocoa beans for food. We were in the middle of the jungle. We set up tents of Palm Fronds. I was sharing a tent with Jen. I wondered if she knew. I only knew her for like 4 hours but I wonder. Ember was making a fire. Paige and Trent were gathering firewood, Mary and Kaiena were climbing trees for some cocoa beans for Jen to open.

"Marcus can you get the water at the river over here," Ember asked.

"Sure," I said. I walked over to her and grabbed the handle of a bucket.

"Thanks," Ember said.

"You're welcome," I said and walked to the river.

_**...Jen…**_

Everybody wondered how I could crack open some cocoa beans so easily. It was a technique I learned from my grandpa, before ZongaZonga came and killed him.

"How do you do that?" Marcus said with a pail of water.

"A technique," I said.

"That's cool, can you show me after I give this water bucket to Ember," Marcus said.

"Sure," I said. _This is my chance_ I said.

"I am back," Marcus said after five minutes.

"Awesome," I said. I showed Marcus how to do it.

"You squeeze the side, and then you peel the corners. Then all done," I said. Marcus nodded and tried. It worked.

"Awesome," he said.

"Yep," I said and took another one. Soon we heard Ember calling.

"Come here team," she yelled.

"Coming," we all called back. It was dark and cold outside. The warm fire was nice. Ember talked about our plans for tomorrow and such. Then we ate. It was a salad with a rich chocolate drink. It was good.

"This is amazing," Kaiena said. Her eyes were neon pink. They change shades based on her mood.

"AWESOME," Trent said. Mary rolled her eyes.

"This is pretty good," Ember said sipping her drink. Marcus put his closer to the fire.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Making a hot chocolate drink," he said. **(This is not how Hot Chocolate was created)**

"That's smart," Kaiena said.

"Yep," Marcus said. After we ate we went into our tents.

"So, thanks for everything," Marcus said to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting me join the team," he said.

"Oh that, your welcome," I said.

"Well it was so much fun today," Marcus said.

"Your welcome," I said.

"The best nigh in my life," he said. I blushed a little.

"So, well, I was wondering….," Marcus said pulling his collar.

"What?" I asked. He was sweating a little.

"Well, ummmm, well…," he started. I knew where he was going. I leaned in.

"What are you doing!" he asked.

"You know!" I snapped at him.

"Oh," he said. He went along with it. It was awesome. I fell asleep dreaming of Marcus and I.

**Me: And…..CUT!**

**Jen: Best moments of my life **

**Me: Yeah, anyways, today is FrostFire's birthday. Say happy birthday to her.**

**Jen: Yeah**

**Ember: Yeah, she is my CREATOR.**

**Me: Anyways, review and favorite **


End file.
